


Turnabout Confessions part 5.5

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [13]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: Turnabout Confessions: Case 5 of 5This story was originally posted on DeviantArt via sta.sh, and the chapter was too big, so it had to be split in two.





	Turnabout Confessions part 5.5

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout Confessions: Case 5 of 5
> 
> This story was originally posted on DeviantArt via sta.sh, and the chapter was too big, so it had to be split in two.

Continued from here...  
[__"**Turnabout Confessions part 5** Previously on Turnabout Confessions May 31 Detention Center Visitor's Room Nick: ...... (I expected Boomer to be here about an hour ago. / I know I should be looking into this crime that Carrots told me about, but I want to talk to him first above anything else. / I need to know how my mentor has been holding up during this ordeal.) *door opens* Boomer: So he hasn't been seen anywhere since the trial? Bogo: I have a hunch he may have met the same fate as Ms. Hopps. Nick: (Oh thank the spirits...) / Boomer... Boomer: Nick... it's been a while since I've seen you. / How have you been? WHERE have you been? Nick: Let's just say I was out of town. Boomer: ...You don't look too good, Nick. Your face looks... stained. Nick: You're not looking the best either, Choppers. I guess this case is taking a toll on both of us. Bogo: Wilde... I'm really sorry about this. Nick: Thanks, Chief, but I'll save the mourning for when this case is said and done. / For now, let's just"](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-5-706543778)

This first part... you kinda already know about.  
Young Nick: I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy.  
Beaver: Even though you're a fox?  
Young Nick: ...What?  
  
Beaver: You really expect us to trust a stinkin' fox?  
Young Nick: Wait! Guys! What did I do wrong?! What did I d--MMMM! MMMMPH!  
Beaver: Awwwww, is the little guy gonna cry? Haha!  
Young Nick: *heavy breathing* *snif*

 

Nick: That initiation was nothing but a cruel joke. / I was so devoted to become a Ranger. My parents had put everything into getting me there, and it all went to waste. / First day in the troop... and no one gave me a chance. I was just another untrustworthy predator in their eyes. / ... / I learned two things that day. / One: Never let them see they get to you. / And two: If the world is just going to see you as some sly fox, then there's no point in trying to be anything else. / I lived by those two mantras from then on, and I continued for many years. *fade out music* / It probably would have stayed that way forever... if it weren't for her...

OBJECTION!  
  
Nick: Judy Hopps. The biggest and best objection of my life. / I had my world views fixed in place by the time I met her. I saw her as just some token bunny. / But as time went on... and we solved our very first case... my views slowly shifted. / She had already proved the world wrong by getting into the ZPD, and she continued to do so with her determination. / She broke all the stereotypes. She didn't care what the world saw her as, because she was not a quitter. She was a true fighter. / And eventually, she convinced me to take the same path. Break the stereotypes, and my mantras. / I became a cop as well, fighting alongside her every day. / But still, those painful memories didn't fade. And somehow, I didn't feel entirely like I was where I belonged. / So I left the force and secluded myself, just giving myself time to think. And I decided to become a lawyer. / In short... I became a lawyer so no one would have to go through the pain I went through. / Having the whole world against you, being falsely accused, no one willing to listen. / I won't let anyone have the same feeling of hopelessness I had. / ...*exhale* (I wish Carrots had been here to hear that.) / So... that's my story... / ...! Boomer... are you... crying?  
Boomer: W-what?! N-no! I'm not crying! You're crying! Hehehe......  
Sarah: N-Nick! Do something about it! If he cries, I might cry with him!  
Nick: Boomer... I know we have glass between us, but... I want to shake paws with you. / Just put your paw on the glass with me. It's the closest we'll get right now.  
Boomer: *sniffling and crying* Nick... I'm so sorry for hurting you all those years ago...   
Nick: Hey, hey, wipe those tears away, Choppers.  
Boomer: M...My name's not Choppers, heheh... / ...Y-You know, I chose to be your mentor because I recognized you. I somehow recognized you after all that time. / And... I thought you had probably forgotten about it, but it was still fresh in my mind. / I was hoping that by helping you out, I could be forgiven.  
Nick: ...Yes, actions can speak louder than words... but not this time. / Sometimes, you just need to ask.  
Boomer: Nick... will you forgive me?  
Nick: Heh...Boomer...how could I say no to that? / I forgive you. / ...! Hey, something is different about you.  
Boomer: What's that, Nick?  
Sarah: Hey yeah! I see it too. / Your bandages... it fell off while you were crying. Your tears must have taken off the adhesive.   
Boomer: I guess so, huh? Actually, it's perfect timing. / I feel... really good now.  
Nick: So I guess you could say you're fine?  
Boomer: Yeah. I'm fine. ...Thank you, Nick.  
Nick: Thanks to you, I think we've got everything we need. / Trust me, Boomer, this will be your last night in here. Feathers and I will both be working hard to find you innocent tomorrow. / Anyways, I'm gonna head back to the office and look over all this data. / Sarah, it's getting late. You should head back to campus.  
Sarah: Yeah, if I don't hurry, I might break curfew. / I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I can even be your defense aid!  
Nick: Sure thing. Just for you.  
Sarah: See ya!  
Nick: See ya. / And I'll see you tomorrow as well, Boomer. Sorry for keeping you up so late.  
Boomer: It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway. Good night. / Oh, and one more thing...  
Nick: ???  
Boomer: Let's hope we can find Judy and Alex soon. I miss seeing them.  
Nick: *smiles* Me too, buddy. Me too. / (And that was the end of the final investigation day. It was now or never, and I was determined to get him out of here. / It felt comforting to have that little round of confessions, and we fell asleep feeling much better about ourselves. *fade out music* / Although... deep down... I had a gut feeling about Judy and Alex. Call it spiritual sense, but I wondered a lot about them before sleeping. / Where could they be? What if they weren't okay? / I hoped it was nothing, but... I just couldn't be too sure.)

 

May 31  
Location Unknown

Alex: Uuuuugh... my head... what the hell happened?  
Judy: Alex? Alex! Oh thank god you're awake!  
Alex: Judy? What's going on? Where are we?  
Judy: I don't know. But by the looks of it, the same thing happened to you that happened to me.  
Alex: I took over your spot for Boomer's trial today, and then someone approached me afterwards and... / geez, I'm not even sure what happened after that.  
Judy: I was out for a whole day? I just woke up seeing you by my side.  
Alex: Damn... well, at least I kinda know where you are now. If only I could tell the others.  
Judy: I hate to say it, Alex, but I think we've been kidnapped. / I have no idea why or what our kidnapper plans on doing with us, but... well, that's just our situation.  
Alex: This is really bad... / Do you know of any way out of here?  
Judy: I haven't looked at all. I've been too worried about making sure you're okay. / I am not leaving this place without you.  
Alex: Oh, well... thanks for looking out for me. / Well, I'm certainly feeling okay now, aside from a headache from getting knocked out. / Let's just find a way out. I'm already sick of this tiny room.  
Judy: You and me both.  
  
Examine---> Window  
Alex: There's a small window in the back here. Let me check it out. / Geez, I can't recognize the place outside at all. This doesn't help at all.  
Judy: Can you at least open the window?  
Alex: Nope, there's a lock on it. And I can't seem to get it open. / We might need a key, but I doubt anyone would just leave a key in here. / Besides, if we could get this open, it's still a long way down. No point in jumping unless you don't mind a few broken bones.  
Judy: Sounds like we're both becoming like Nick. / *sigh* I sure hope he's doing alright without us.

Examine---> Shelves  
Judy: Alex, help me out here. There's gotta be something useful on these shelves.  
Alex: I gotcha, Judy. / Hmm... all I see are some old books... a lot of tools... this must be some kind of maintenance room. / For what kind of building I wonder?  
Judy: Still nothing. We might be trapped in here for a long while.  
Alex: Wait, Judy. There's some pins here, and a wrench. I wonder...  
Judy: Me too. Let's hang on to some of those. I think I'm getting an idea.

Examine---> Door  
Judy: Pretty sure this door is locked, but let's try it anyway. *tries the door* / Yep. Locked tight, just like I thought.  
Alex: Hey Judy, what about this wrench? Maybe we can try picking the lock with it.  
Judy: You know, that just might work. I've never tried it myself, but I think it does take some strength. / Maybe you should try it. It was your idea.  
Alex: Sure thing. Heh, this is just like Metal Gear or something... / Let's see... insert the pick... apply some torque... and scrub... / I hear clicks. I think it's working. *stop music*  
*cha-chunk*  
Alex: I got it! Come on, Judy, let's get out of here!  
Judy: Right behind you!

Alex: Geez, it's so bright. / Wait... am I seeing this right?  
Judy: This is... Wilde Times? Why would we be brought here of all places?  
???: It's beautiful, isn't it?  
  
Alex: Y-Y-Y... YOU!  
Judy: I can't believe it. You... / You're still here. It's been a very long time.  
???: ...You are correct. You're at Wilde Times. The private observation deck to be exact. / I kinda had a feeling you'd be smart enough to find a way out. So I wanted to treat you to a little reward for getting out. / A treat for solving that little puzzle. You get this gorgeous view. / And I even got you some ice cream as a little bonus. Here, take it.  
Alex: ...  
Judy: ...  
???: Well, go on. Don't leave me hanging. / You act like it's poisoned or something. I bought these at one of the stands down there. It's completely safe.  
Judy: Yeah....  
Alex: ...Thanks...?  
???: So... how was it?  
Alex: Terrible.  
Judy: A pain in the tail.  
???: Not too enthusiastic, are you? / Anyway, I did want to speak to you about the case you're going through. / You're a determined group, aren't you? With each passing day, you keep pressing on. / Hehe... I can't tell if it's admirable or stupid. Especially when you know he's guilty.  
Alex: Who are you to judge? You know nothing about Boomer.   
???: No... I know much more than you think. / ... / I heard the fox has taken over now that you two are out of the picture. / I can't really do anything about that, but I will make sure he won't win. / Unlike the three of you, I know the truth. And I intend for justice to be properly delivered.  
Judy: You have no idea what you're talking about. We have every reason to believe Boomer is innocent.  
???: ...You idiots... *stop music*  
Judy: What?  
Alex: What?  
???: You don't realize how serious this is. Boomer and I go way back. / One way or another, he will be found guilty tomorrow, and he will get what he deserves. / Trust me, I know what I'm talking about, sweethearts. / I have another proposition for you. I'll let you two go... if you promise not to interfere with this case any longer. / It's a simple request. No strings attached. / So... have we got a deal?  
Judy: ...I refuse to believe you. I have no reason to trust you.  
Alex: And I'm certainly not going to betray Nick or Judy right now. / You're nothing but a monster. I'm not dealing with you.  
???: ...I see how it is... / Then I'll just have to take some extra measures for tomorrow.  
Judy: N-No, not again!  
Alex: Stay away from us, you creep!  
???: Sleep well, babies. Tomorrow just might be your last day.

To be continued...  
[__](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-6-716626312)"**Turnabout Confessions part 6** Previously on Turnabout Confessions June 1, 9:15 A.M. District Court Defendant Lobby No. 4 Nick: My name is Nicholas Wilde and I'm fine! / ... / My name is Nicholas Wilde and I'm fine! / ... / My name is Nicholas Wilde AND I'M FINE! / ... / (Geez, this isn't helping my stress at all.) Sarah: Nick?! Are you okay?! Nick: Oh! Hey, Sarah... / Did you hear that shouting...? Sarah: Yeah. I was wondering if you were feeling okay. What are you even doing? Nick: Eh... Alex had let me use these vocal exercises when I was first starting out as a lawyer. / He calls them Chords of Steel. He says they helped him with being more spoken. / I feel like this was a joke though. I don't feel better in the slightest. Sarah: Yeah, maybe you should stop. We don't want the police thinking there's another murder going on. *doors open* Feathers: Oh god... Wilde! Are you okay?! Nick: *sigh* Yeah, I'm okay. / I gotta tell Howler to throw this thing in the trash. Feathers: Mr. Lykos was i"  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml714644323']=[] 


End file.
